


[Podfic] Need A Light

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960s, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Drabble, Flaming Sword, Hurt Crowley, Light Angst, OLHTS made me do it, Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Smoking, Surprisingly not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: TODAY’s PROMPT IS: Interesting uses for a flaming sword (brought to you by the beautiful OAbs) Go wild fam ❤ the weirder the better ~---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Need A Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vol_ctrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Need A Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884790) by [vol_ctrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/pseuds/vol_ctrl). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Perfectly-Horrid-Velocipedes-6-Need-a-Light-ed9867)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-26/67776131-44100-2-4c66a4167168c.m4a)


End file.
